Kings of the street
by pyromaniac19
Summary: Gang warfare and super smash bros. this should be good
1. Introduction

Kings of the street

Prologue/explanation thingy

This is basically a story that takes place in this crappy city where there is street warfare and stuff like that.

Everyone in this world is a super smash bros. character but they all look a bit different and sound a bit different. There are many gangs and in these gangs there are 5 different groups

1. The leader. (This is obviously the leader of the gang and usually the most powerful, but there are exceptions.)

2. The 2nd in command. (This is the guy who is the right hand man of the leader and is usually the one who does the talking for him.)

3. The Scouts. (These guys are like generals for the leader and 2nd in command. There are usually 5 or 6 Scouts.)

4. The Crew. (These are the guys who are lead by the scouts and are usually not extremely strong. The crew is usually the largest group unless your gang is small.)

5. The Civilians. (These are the weakest group of the gang by far. The civilians are the people who join the gang by force.)

so that's basically all that I have to say but please send in character concepts.


	2. The Rockets

_**1. The Rockets**_

Smashopolis wasn't the greatest place to live, but Titus of the rockets was used to it he grew up there. It was basically like a giant dump full of gangs, thieves, hoods, and all sorts of things like that. Titus was a Luigi with a small mustache and black hair. He had a pretty nice build and real tall. He wore a green hoody with worn jeans. He had a pair of stolen black converse all-stars. He hid his face by wearing his hood. He had a long slender face with sharp cheek bones and a long flat nose. He had large blue eyes. He was on his way to the HQ of the rockets to talk about their plans. Titus was one of the seven scouts of the gang The Rockets. He always carried a 4 inch switch blade with him incase he gets jumped, which is not a rare event in this kind of town. It had happened before. Not to him he was too tough for that, but he had heard about people who had gotten jumped.

He had just gotten past the abandoned movie theater when he saw a little young link boy run up. He had an orange ski hat and an orange t-shirt on. He was wearing jeans and brand new tennis shoes. He had black eyes and a chubby little face. "Hey man, you got a few dollars I can borrow?" he said in a little voice. "No I ain't got no money." Said Titus. "Well that's, 'cause then I guess me an' a few of my peeps gotta' rough you up a bit." Then all of the sudden three similarly dressed people came out of the ally. One was a tall, skinny Link the second was a short kind of fat Yoshi and the lat was an average sized Fox with purple hair. They all started to close in on Titus. Since none of them had any weapons he decided that he wouldn't use his switch blade. "All right, bring it!" he said. The Link moved in on him and Titus gave him a roundhouse kick to the face followed by an upper in the jaw. The Link flew into the air and the Titus jumped up and kicked him into the wall. The Yoshi came and tried to punch Titus in the gut, but he dodged. At the same time the Fox came up from behind and punched him in the back. "That's it, now you're askin' for it." Just then he did a spin kick tripping the Fox and the Yoshi. He then stomped on the Fox's stomach so hard that he spit up blood. The Yoshi was brave enough to get up and come back for more. "Get back down." Titus said as he kicked the Yoshi in the balls. The Yoshi then proceeded to fall on the ground writhing in pain. "No fair!" said the Young Link and he turned around to run away. "Oh no you don't" said Titus as he picked up the Young Link and threw him through the boarded up window of the theater. Titus looked at his watch "Crap, if I don't hurry I'm gonna' be late." And he started running. By that time it had started raining and he was getting soaked. When he finally got there he was so drenched that he wished he had brought an extra pair of clothes. He walked into the room. "Yo, I hope you guys didn't start without me. I just ran into a little road block on the way here."

End of Chapter one I hope you like it so far it should get better so stick with it please. Also just remember this is my first story so please review and send in ideas for characters. There might be some time where I won't be able to update for a while so please be patient. – **Pyromaniac19**


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I Pyromanic19 do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters. I do not own any of the Nintendo Company or their products. I do not own any of the games for Nintendo. I do own this story line and how the characters in the story look and act. This also applies to the intro and chapter one I just forgot ****

_**2. The Meeting**_

"Yo Titus, you're just in time man, we were just about to start the meeting with out you." Rokk said. Rokk was Titus' older brother and the Gang Leader. Rokk was a taller more buff version of Mario with blonde hair, a small mustache and green eyes with green hoody and jeans just like his brother. Titus had always been jealous of his brother Rokk because he was the leader and not him. All because when they were both scouts for The Rockets about a year ago when there old leader was about to die he ordered that instead of the second in command taking over that Rokk should take over. Titus thought that the only reason that Rokk became leader instead of him was that the old leader, Tim, got to know Rokk better. Sometimes he thought that Tim didn't even know that he existed. In the end he still loved him brother all the same.

"So Tin-man did you get that thing that we wanted?" asked Rokk.

Tin-man was a short, skinny Game & Watch, but he wasn't 2-D and he wasn't just one solid color, none of the Game & Watches in this world were. He had red hair, gray eyes and wearing green clothes and jeans. Everyone in the rockets wore green clothes those were their gang colors.

"Yes Sir I did." from under his shirt he pulled out a gun and a few rounds of bullets.

"There's a guy downtown that has discounts on all his products for the next month, so I suggest you go to him for all your stuff."

"Nice work man." Rokk said.

"So don't forget we are at war with the Tiger's Eye gang. If you see them in our territory jump them, if you see them anywhere but their territory jump them. Just don't get caught in their territory. If you do be prepared. Tin-man you know your special mission so do that first thing tomorrow. Everybody the meeting is over. Go do whatever you guys do."

Titus was just about to leave when his brother called him. "Titus, get over here."

"Yeah?" he asked

"I need you to do something for me." Titus nodded his head and Rokk continued

"I need someone to go down into the Tiger's eye's territory, take down their best scout and bring him to me. His name is Master-D he wears all orange and usually hangs out by that big fountain."

"All right I'll do that for you bro." Titus said as he headed for the door

He walked out into the rain and put his hood up. He walked half way across town to get to his apartment. When he got there he opened the main door and walked up the stairs to find the same Young Link sitting on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" Titus asked.

"I just came to pay you back for what you did to me and my homies earlier."

"Go home you're wasting your time. I'm just gonna' beat you up again." The Young Link stood up and got ready for a fight.

"I'm tired hungry and I just want to go to sleep." Titus picked up the Young Link and threw him against the wall. "For all that smack you talk you ain't that tough."

He unlocked the door and went inside. He was no sooner inside than he was on the couch asleep.


End file.
